


与夏虫言冰

by Haku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Past Abuse, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Slow Build, Survivor Guilt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haku/pseuds/Haku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“七层地狱啊你都经历了些什么？” Jon说。而Theon想起了一件他忘却已久的事。<br/>私生子与否，Jon总是个比他更优秀的人。<br/>或者说，当Jon和Theon于临冬城重逢之时。</p>
            </blockquote>





	与夏虫言冰

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/961130  
> 感谢授权！Thanks for the permission and fantastic work by janie_tangerine ;D

自他与Jeyne从临冬城上双双跳下之后过了两个月，他们在同一处相遇了。Jon第一眼没认出他来。事实上第一眼他没怎么注意，估计是把他当成了某个幸存下来的路人。  
  
然后他又朝他转过身来，凑近看了个仔细，又好好打量了一番。他眼睛睁得老大，接着摇了摇头。  
  
“Theon？”他倒抽一口气，似乎真的大吃一惊。Theon觉得等他确认了自己的身份肯定会就地了结了他，哦还有，那背后的种种理由。他看上去也变了不少。脸还是一样的，但看上去更年长了，皮肤上的线条是不到三十岁的人不会有的。但他的眼睛依然是Ned的而不是Robb的那种灰，此刻盛满了难以置信。  
  
以及，Theon受够了谎言。真受够了。  
  
“不然呢？”他低声说，尽量不想露出牙齿（它们还是破破烂烂的。附近没有够格的学士能替他修补。）至少他看上去好点了——两个月的床铺睡眠和尽可能多地沐浴还是有所成效的。他还不能用跑的，手指也没长回来，人比Jon还要瘦，而且新生的头发比之前浅了许多。也许就算Jon真的要了他的命也不是件坏事。  
  
“七层地狱啊你都经历了些什么？” Jon说。而Theon想起了一件他忘却已久的事。  
私生子与否，Jon总是个比他更优秀的人。  
  
“没人和你说过？”  
  
Jon的眼睛眯了起来——显然是想弄个明白——然后又睁大了。他吞了口唾沫，点点头，目光落在Theon的手上。  
  
“我以为你会更愤怒些的。”Theon几乎情不自禁地轻声说。  
  
“我知道被暗箭所伤的滋味。”Jon回答，说完便走开去找Stannis了。  
  
—  
  
两个小时后，所有人都知道长城落入了叛军手中。  
  
和Jon一起来的有个红头发女人。他们同Stannis谈了很久，直到配给食物时才结束，Theon趁机壮着胆子瞥了一眼与Jon和红发女人一起落座的Stannis。  
  
王看上去 _如释重负_ 。  
  
而Jon依然坐在Theon永远无法高攀的位置上。不过他已经不在乎了。  
  
话是这么说，他大概也没有那个资格。  
  
—  
  
第二天Jon在神木林找到了他。  
  
Theon在那棵对他说了话的树前面越待越久，期待它再次开口，却始终没有等到。  
  
“你知道么，”Jon说。“当我听说你在临冬城的所作所为时，我想着要是再见面我一定杀你灭口。”  
  
“那你为什么没有？”Theon其实明白。  
  
“我从王和你姐姐那里对真相了解得够多了。”  
  
“那又能改变什么？”  
  
“我说了，我知道那种滋味。”  
  
他们沉默了一阵，直到Theon忍不住开口。  
  
“你还是守夜人兄弟的一员吗？”  
  
“我的守望结束了。”Jon答道，他凝视着那棵树，声音渐弱。然后他慢慢转过身对着Theon，拿开皮草并解开了衣服下摆的绳子，好让自己的身形袒露出来。  
  
Theon差点要干呕——他看上去像是被人捅了数刀。  
  
“什——”  
  
“也许你不该出现在这儿，但我亦如此。”他小声说着，又把那些都盖了起来。  
  
当Jon双膝下跪时Theon也跟着做了，虽然他搞不清这到底是什么状况。他们从来没有这么文明地对待过彼此，他想。过去的和睦相处只是为了——  
  
他扼制不住从嘴里冒出的细小抽泣。他努力不去想Robb因为每当他想起时都觉得脚下的地面会将他吞噬。可他没想到Jon会转向他，苍白的唇边勾起一个很小的微笑，带着满是悲伤的眼睛。  
  
“我们都该留在他身边的，不是么？”  
  
Theon简略地点头。太晚了，他想。当意识到只有Robb的身边才是他们该去的地方时早就为时已晚。不是长城，也不是派克岛。  
  
“我真的以为我会替他搬来救兵。”Theon打破了沉默。“那样或许——我一直渴望成为你们的一员。可我意识到那永远不会实现所以我亲自拿下了临冬城。每次想到这里，我都想问自己为什么如此愚蠢。”  
  
“你难道不知道这也是我一直想要的？”  
  
“Snow，你唯一的阻碍只有那个姓氏。对我来说那只是第一道门槛。”  
  
荒唐至极，真的，他们俩都想做个Stark想得要死。可至少Jon没在前进的途中毁掉任何东西。  
  
不是说Theon没有血债血偿。  
  
也不是说Jon没有血债血偿，只是他从未错得那么离谱。  
  
—  
  
不到一周之后Theon就被证明是对的了。Howland Reed带着信笺到了临冬城，上面印着Robb的图章，是他在红色婚礼之前写的。  
  
Stannis读了信，然后叫一个仆人把Jon喊了过来。Theon的出席只是因为他姐姐在场，而他觉得在面对其他北方领主时自己不该离她太远。（他想到那个早就该由他喊停的选王会。Asha之前把在人质和潜在同盟之间的都这么叫。他是同意了的，但越想越觉得后怕。）  
  
Jon的脸上霎时血色全无。  
  
“陛下。”他转向Stannis。“我的——Robb Stark已死。眼下这不过是废纸一张。况且我们都知道——”  
  
“你为何不给大家念念？”  
  
信中说Bran和Rickon已经亡故，如果Robb也遭遇不幸，Jon将成为继承人。  
  
大厅内鸦雀无声。Jon看上去随时都会昏倒。接着Howland Reed说直到他们找到幸存的两个Stark家孩子为止，最好依照他们的王的遗愿行事。  
  
临冬城缺一个Stark缺得太久了。  
  
如果这是两三年前，Theon会眼红到发狂，想不通为什么命运更青睐Jon而不是他。  
  
然而他心中善妒的部分早已不复存在。现在他只觉得这再合适不过了。  
  
再说，如果这是Robb的期望，Theon该怨谁去？  
  
—  
  
“Stannis曾向我提出过同样的条件。”  
  
“你为什么不接受？”  
  
“我没想让事情变成那样。而且那时我觉得长城才是我的归宿。但是——如果是Robb——我拒绝不了。”  
  
“你干嘛和我说这个？”  
  
“其他人有谁能懂？”  
  
Theon觉得是时候让事情…不是走上正轨，可能说明了起来比较恰当。已经没法让事情重新走上正轨了。  
  
“如果说这个还有用的话，我想说抱歉让你的人生变得比之前还复杂。”如果他能早点明白这一切不仅仅是关于Jon的私生子身份和他们同席用餐这些小事。  
  
“知道么，我以前羡慕死你了。”  
  
“你什么？”Theon极度费解。Jon有什么好羡慕 _他_ 的？  
  
“我不懂Robb觉得你哪里好。还有——就是，你来自一个望族。总有一天你会统治属于自己的领土。你有我想要的一切。”  
  
Theon哼了一声，试图用手挡着牙齿。他痛恨让别人看见那些伤痕。“而如你所见我成功毁掉了一切。知道么，我也羡慕过你。”  
  
Jon的表情由悔恨转为惊讶。“再说一遍？”  
  
“Jon，你的确是Ned Stark的私生子，可你没受过他的冷遇。他从来没觉得哪天会把你的头砍下来。Stark太太一向不待见你，但其他人没有。听上去实在很...小家子气，对吧？”  
  
“天啊，没错。”Jon回答。Theon慢慢吸进又呼出一口气，就像他在破晓之前醒来，迫使自己平静下来时做的那样。  
  
_和Jon押韵的是什么？_ 他思考了一秒然后甩甩头，把手握成了拳头，用力到几乎渗出血来。他还在做深呼吸，力图让自己停止思考。他已经有...嗯，很长时间没这样了。很久没有用傻乎乎的韵脚去套上随便哪个名字，他最不需要的就是这个。  
  
有只手压上他的肩膀。  
  
“Theon？”Jon耳语道，他看上去吓坏了，和相遇后第一次看到他发作时的Asha一样，和当时就在旁边的Jayne一样。“到底怎——”  
  
“是——不用你操心。已经基本不会这样了。”  
  
Jon不是很信他的样子。“你看上去——”  
  
“不用你操心。”他重复。  
  
Jon的手抓紧了他的肩膀，而Theon感激不尽——如果感觉到痛，他就能集中在那上面。  
  
“在我还是总指挥官的时候Ramsay Bolton给我寄了封信。现在我知道那都是谎话连篇。倒是有一件事，他说他想要回一个叫Reek的人。”  
  
Theon受不了了——他抖得太厉害以至于Jon要用两只手一起稳住他。  
  
“我猜对了。是你，对吗？”  
  
“你怎么——”  
  
“我和这里的很多人谈过。包括你姐姐。还有Jayne Poole。别担心，他们没给我细节描述。我知道的仅此而已。”  
  
Theon没有回答——他有什么好说的？——但是Jon没有离开，而不知为何他也不想让他走。  
  
“我本该和他一起死的。”不知道Jon有没有听见他说。  
  
Jon一边摇头一边将手从Theon的肘部滑到他的手腕，再到他那一侧硕果仅存的三只手指上。  
  
“我也总是这么想。我也总想着我此刻的位子应该由他来坐。但是我们没办法。”  
  
完全没办法，Theon心想，他保持不动。在这冰天雪地里Jon的手掌感觉怪暖和的。  
  
“你究竟是怎么回来的？”Theon问。而Jon悲伤的笑容让他的胃难受得不行。  
  
“你总有一天会知道。”  
  
Jon没再告诉他别的。  
  
Theon也没有继续追问。  
  
—  
  
身处地窖让他想吐，但他尽力做着表面功夫。  
  
Jon已经站在他几周前订制的雕像面前了。它们并非血肉之躯，最好根本就别被做出来，但当Jon提出北境之王至少该有个像样的陵墓时没有人出声反对。  
  
不说别的，这雕像和Robb还有几分相似。但仓促完工的几块石头不代表缺失灵魂带来的心痛会有所减少。  
  
如果他没有对那些孩子们下杀手就好了。那样也许Robb就不会与Jeyne Westerling同床，Walder Frey也不需要用鲜血来抚慰他受伤的自尊。也可能这一切依然会上演——Tywin Lannister那方面可以确定。  
  
但至少他不会落得这般下场，以至于每一秒钟都他妈的在想他要是不被虚荣蒙蔽了双眼，事情会怎样不同。  
  
Jon的脸上看不出表情，令Theon有些紧张起来，他看上去像是用周围那些石像的材料做成的。  
  
“他们说我该举行一场葬礼。”他的声音听起来也缺少温度，仿佛长城的寒意在他体内经久不散。  
  
“可连具尸骨都没有？”  
  
Jon嗤笑。“我都不知道他们有没有留着。Stark太太的遗体显然也无处可寻。我也替她做了雕像。天知道她得多讨厌在这儿看到我。”  
  
Theon意识到这是他今年第二次来这个地窖，两次都听了别人诉苦，两次都是关于某个Stark。他差点因此笑出来，但及时咬住了舌头。在这儿发出笑声显得大错特错。  
  
“可Robb他，确实希望你在这儿。”  
  
Jon背对空墓转过来时表情柔和了下来。“所以这是我接受的唯一原因。”他不清不楚地吐出一句。Theon跟着他走向入口，他的脚在痛，因为这儿的地面没有城堡里的平整，更不用说他少掉的那些脚趾一点忙也帮不上。  
  
Jon注意到了，于是停下来等他跟上。  
  
“你知道么，”他说。“不管你过去做了什么，他都不会想让你经历那些事的。他可能想过要亲自取你项上人头，但不会用那些手段。”  
  
“你怎么知道？”  
  
“显然Robb说过——前几天Manderly告诉我的。他麾下的某个旗手曾在军队里待过。他们没留下来等到婚礼，但Bolton给Robb送去你的一根手指时他们似乎在场。他们告诉Manderly的是Robb看上去恶心得差点吐在自己脚上。”  
  
“你无缘无故和我说这些干嘛？”Theon问，眼睛火辣辣地疼。他受够了在别人面前哭鼻子，可听了这些话他却莫名觉得好受些了——虽然他从不认为Ramsay是受人指使才对他如此心狠手辣，但一想到Robb知情并且可能会觉得他罪有应得，他发现这感觉不陌生。  
  
“你知道我当上总指挥官之后做的第一轮决定当中有什么吗？我让一个女孩把她刚出生的孩子与人调换然后逃走，还告诉她如果不这么办两个孩子都得死。她带走的那个婴儿是塞外之王的儿子。那孩子原本要被活活烧死，就像你姐姐以为的她自己的下场一样。事情没有成真，但又有什么区别呢，我下令让一个姑娘放弃她的孩子，如果我的计划失败那孩子就要被烧死，全是为了与野人求和。而要是那另一个孩子被烧死了…我不会拒绝的，我不能拒绝，因为我需要那些乐于见到这场献祭的人，就算违背了我自己的意志。还有——父亲死后，我差点逃去投奔Robb的军队，有人却说我必须从两个家庭里抉择。其中一个是我给自己选的。我尽力了，但被我的朋友阻止了。”  
  
Theon觉得肩膀在颤抖。他首先想到的不是 _好啊，好啊，Snow，这可不像你的父亲大人喜闻乐见得那么高尚_ ；他首先想到的是 _感谢他知晓的每个神明_ 。他并不以此为荣，就像他也不以杀害那些孩子们为荣，而当Jon对上他的目光时，一切尽在不言中。他明白太多的怜悯会显得软弱而太少则显得无情。他也懂得什么叫做弃顺效逆以赢得他方的信任。  
  
只不过这场博弈对Jon来说不算太糟——至少他做了件好事。反观Theon那儿就是场彻底的灾难。  
  
“我倒是希望能批评你，但处在相似的境地时我又该怎么面对自己？Robb完全有资格砍下你的脑袋，而我没有。再说我也不想。”  
  
这不是也不会是代表宽恕，而Theon却突然觉得心中充满了感激。如果有办法撤回他拿Jon开过的所有玩笑，他会的，但他不能撤回的东西太多了。  
  
他跟着Jon走出地窖，将寒冬的空气吸进肺里。他觉得全身的骨头好像随时都会崩裂似的——那些可以长时间身处严寒之中的岁月已经回不来了。一瞬间他重心不稳，而当Jon的手臂环住他的腰时他倒抽一口气。  
  
“干什么——”  
  
“你好像差点就要昏过去了。”Jon答道，一边注意到了他颤抖的膝盖于是没有松手。去他的倒霉身体去他的Ramsay去他的愚蠢的决定。  
  
而他这才发觉现在的情况相当不妥。他们不能冒险被人看见，而且Jon本来就不该和他在一起——他的地位已经不如从前了。他向外挣开却两腿一软，跪倒在地上，喘着气努力不去回想对方抓紧他身侧的双手和——  
  
“Theon？”  
  
“大人？抱歉，我不是——”  
  
Jon也跪了下来，抓住肩膀摇晃他，力气大得像有人给了他一巴掌似的。  
  
于是他意识到自己又倒回那时候的说话习惯了，而除了盯着地面希望Jon离远点以外他什么也做不了。他受不了这个。  
  
“要搭把手吗？”  
  
Theon猛地抬起头，又一次看着Jon。“什么？”  
  
“我还费这口舌干嘛？”Jon嘟囔着，然后他的胳膊又圈住了Theon于是他又能站起来了然后他们就往临冬城前进了。  
  
“你没必要——”  
  
“除了我父亲以外你没管任何人叫过 _大人_ ，除非是闹着玩。连Robb你都不会。而对我尤其不可能。你连站都站不直了。要是我不想让你姐姐打破盟约再要我的命的话，我就不会留你在这儿冻死。”  
  
“你就不该和我讲话。”  
  
“神啊，你还是能像我印象中的一样烦人。走你的路，行吗？”  
  
Theon闭上嘴努力走路。至少努力不成为累赘，不被自己绊倒。然后他想起了Jon刚才说的话，这也许是他此生头一回因为被叫烦人而感到高兴。  
  
—  
  
“你有没有想过现在只剩下我们俩了？”  
  
Jon没有明说，但Theon清楚他指的是什么。他当然清楚了，他指的是在王造访临冬城之前的人中仅剩的两个。  
  
“随时随地。”Theon回答。“我不知道该作何感想。除了觉得这——事情不该是这样的。”  
  
他一边把膝盖贴近胸口一边叹气。他们正在以前他和Robb经常追逐打闹的楼梯上。Theon仍搞不明白Jon到底为什么会想和他交谈，但他没问。他知道最好别。  
  
“你觉得自己不配来这儿。”  
  
“我要怎么配？我做过任何对得起这儿的事吗？”  
  
“Jeyne都告诉我了。你们逃跑时发生的事。如果你亲耳听见，她说得你好像佛罗里安*再世。”  
  
他嗤之以鼻。这大概是有史以来最大的误会了。“总有一天她会发现我根本不是。若是比我更好的人就不会让她跟 _他_ 做那么久夫妻。”  
  
“几年前你是不会这么说的。”  
  
“几年前我还有很多不懂的。”  
  
“这点我不否认，但你知道，做好事留名又没有错。”  
  
他耸了耸肩——没什么特别意义。“也差不多算是我做过的唯一的好事了，更不用说任何人在那种情况下都能那么做。要弥补其他部分这只是杯水车薪。”  
  
“Jeyne说你是我父亲死后第一个也是唯一一个试着帮助她的人，我可不敢说 _任何人_ 都会那么做。也许这不够弥补过去，可我还是觉得你没理由不记下这份功劳。”  
  
问题是这个说法合情合理，但Theon不知道该怎么向Jon解释， _做了好事并为此邀功_ 这个概念在过去的一年当中已经从他的身上消失殆尽了。  
  
“就算我认了，也改变不了什么。”他最终说道。要说真有什么的话，他欠现任临冬城领主一个答案，不是吗？“就对其他人而言重要的事情来说，这根本不算个事。我救了一个管家的女儿一条命，不是你姐姐。我仍然背叛了你兄弟的信任，我没有对你们那方施予任何援助而当我和我姐姐回去时我会——我甚至不晓得会做什么，可这份合约因我而起因为我父亲觉得Robb对我呼之即来挥之即去，而我令人叹为观止地搞砸了我本来要做的事情。”  
  
“可我不认为 _Jeyne_ 觉得这不算个事。如果Sansa在这儿，她大概也会这么想。而且——好吧，上次的议会上有讨论过这件事。”  
  
“哪件事？”  
  
“关于为什么没人怀疑她不是我姐姐还有为什么，如果他们都相信她的身份，却没有人在了解她被如何对待的情况下站出来。当你姐姐说在所有人中是 _你_ 把她救出来时，有一批人看上去相当自惭形秽。”  
  
“等等， _我姐姐_ 说的？”  
  
“如果你不要这个功劳，行，但她是绝对不打算让任何人忘记的，就我所知。”  
  
他心中的一部分苦涩地想着，她本可以在他妈几百年前就对他表现出关心。另外一部分只是因为她没有恨自己搞砸了甚至关于她在内的一切而感激涕零，而这个声音大到足够让之前那部分收声。  
  
“能回答我一个问题吗？只是好奇。”过了一会Jon说。  
  
“还用说么。”Theon有气无力地答道。他知道此刻最好别回避任何问题。  
  
“她告诉了我事情经过。她说你在所有和你们在一起的野人被杀或被抓之后跳了下去，对吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你有想过带她一起回去吗？”  
  
“然后告诉——告诉 _他_ 我抓到她逃跑？”  
  
“你怎么——”  
  
“因为见过事发当时的大多数人都觉得我会那样做。不，我想的是我们会被抓住带回去或者我们可以跳下去，而且——真的没得选。我那时宁可打死也不要回去而我敢说她也是这么觉得。”  
  
“好吧，那你知道 _他_ 在砍了Stannis的头之前怎么跟他说的吗？”  
  
Theon不晓得Jon怎么知道这些的——这发生在他到达临冬城的很久之前，但也许Stannis告诉了他。他摇了摇头。  
  
“他说他的Reek要自己逃出去是 _绝对不可能_ 的。”  
  
他站起来然后过了一会儿就离开了，留下Theon在台阶上，试着缓慢地吸气再呼出并把刚才的句子重新消化一遍。  
  
他不知道是该为了能走出这么远而感到自豪，还是该为了Ramsey对他的杰作的那种自信而感到毛骨悚然。  
  
总的来说，也许还是满足于重新获得了自己的名字比较好，以及他不再对此深究这一点，如果这有任何区别的话。  
  
—  
  
他不是有意在旧训练场撞见Jon的——自从一把火烧了临冬城后这地方就自生自灭，差不多全毁了。不过这里仍有些靶子，还有他想办法从Asha那儿搞来的弓——无妨试试他还能不能使弓。他觉得自己还能行，虽然五根手指少了三根，但不试他也不知道结果。一段艰辛的跋涉后他走到那里，发现Jon已经站在中间，正在将剑收回鞘里。  
  
除非他要变瞎了，而眼睛是他身上为数不多还健全的部分所以他知道不是自己的问题，那把剑在——它在 _发光_ 。  
  
Jon就在剑完全入鞘时听见了他，而刚才目击到的大概全写在他脸上了。  
  
“那、那是——”他磕磕巴巴地开口，不确定要怎么说。不过再说了，他只听说过一种由光造的剑，而直到刚才他还以为那只是某个无聊的传说。  
  
“是的。”Jon说，几乎有些厌倦似的。“就是 _这玩意_ 让我没被捅死。”  
  
神啊，如果这就是原因所在而如果Jon是——是这整个对话中影射的那个人或那个东西，那么，那么——  
  
“你这是在告诉我我用了十年戏弄——”  
  
“别说。”Jon突然打断。“我不——我甚至还不确定这意味着什么而我也乐于在余生继续作为Jon Snow。而这——是不会发生的，我知道，但我最不需要的就是想起这个。众神知道我犯过那样的错误。就——假装你什么也没看见。”  
  
“我要怎么才——”  
  
“Theon，别。如果你有想过要为我做点什么的话，拜托你就装作从来没看见这个。我现在大概愿意付钱让你戏弄。”  
  
好吧，Theon心想，那此时此刻，他肯定一点戏言也别想听到了。  
  
“我可以试试。”他说。他也好不到哪去。不过与此同时，他无法避免让自己的舌头在开始说话前停下来，而这是几个月来第一次，他没有希望他能在这发生的时候踢自己脑袋一脚。“可是，为什么？”  
  
“什么为什么？”  
  
“为什么你想让我当那不存在。”  
  
Jon叹了口气然后迈近了一步。“我不确定我就是合适的人。我——你知道我一直想要的是什么吧。”  
  
“当然知道了。我也想要过同样的东西，不是么？”  
  
Jon对他轻点了下头。“加入守夜人是因为我觉得我可以变得…比在这儿更好。比我在这儿更了不起。我得到了我所期望的而——我本可以做得更好。可是…就目前来说，我坐拥的名号比我想要的多多了。”他安静地说着。“而荒唐的是我 _此时_ 希望自己一直以来都只是作为Jon Snow活着。这听上去完全没道理，是吧？”  
  
“实际上，这很有道理。”Theon回答，他的心脏在胸中轰鸣，因为他完全知道Jon在说什么。“如果——好吧，我觉得在这件事上我能提供你些实实在在的建议，我猜。”  
  
“什么样的建议？”Jon看着他的眼神专注认真，亦如往常一样阴郁，而Theon认为如果有谁能明白这个，那就是他了。哦，Jeyne也会的，不过他敢肯定她并不了解的那么深刻。  
  
“我所做的一切都是为了迎合我继承人的身份。”他回答。“我们都想成为他们中的一员，但我也知道我根本不可能。可是显然我对于自己的人民来说也不够格。我必须证明我能成为Theon _Greyjoy_ 。于是——好吧，整个Reek的事你都猜对了。我想我已经花了足够时间去相信自己真的是——另一个人。 _他_ 希望我变成的那个人。而且——我已经——在某一刻意识到那不是我所期望的。我也不想成为我的亲族们所以为的那样，因为那不像我。然后我——我猜我也不是Robb所想的那样，就各方面考虑，或者说不全是，即使最后发现那是我最想成为的样子。而就是那时我明白了——我完全无须为此烦恼。你的名字后面可以跟着很多东西，但它们不一定要——要像枷锁一样。要是没有明白这点我说不准自己能不能逃出来。我有名有姓。 _就一个_ 。我打算以此为名下去。也许你也该这么做。”  
  
“你是说——”  
  
“不要做什么Jon Snow。或Stark。或者你现在变成的这个什么名堂。你可以就是Jon，仅此而已。或者至少，对你自己来说。我的意思是，就说一点，人们直到我死都会叫我叛徒，但我不需要用这个来定义自己。我曾经放手让这样的事发生了很久。没一点好处。”  
  
“我——我想我懂了。”Jon点点头说，而Theon知道他懂了。就算没有全懂，也快了。  
  
“好好想想。”Theon说，然后便起身离开，走路的时候脚下生疼，而他没有回头。  
  
—  
  
“睡不着？”  
  
Theon都已经不觉得吃惊了——他对来到神木林在他身边坐下的Jon点点头。  
  
“我想出来走走。”就算会痛，但他最近在尽可能地享受户外。  
  
“我也是。”Jon说着，稍微挪近了一点。Theon明显抖了一下——他喜欢室外，即使很冷，但他不在乎。寒冷比睡在狗窝里强多了。  
  
于是Jon深吸一口气然后又移近了些，这样他们的一侧就靠在了一起。时间稍稍流逝，不算久但比他们曾有过的接触都长，接着Theon感到暖意从身侧扩散开，足以让他一下子停止了颤抖。  
  
没人怀疑这温度的来源，是吧？  
  
“我可不记得你会 _这样_ 。”Theon耳语般地说。  
  
“自从我没死之后就是这样了。”Jon耸耸肩答道。“大概是某种副作用吧。不过再说了——就算我是 _那东西_ ，这也是合情合理的。即使我希望我不是。”  
  
少顷，一只庞大的白色冰原狼从树林间向Jon跑了过来，并伏在了他脚畔——该死，Theon心想，这家伙比他上次见到的大上了许多。他还看到不少刀伤蔓延在雪白柔软的毛皮上，一瞬间他敢肯定白灵会把他当晚饭吃了，但它看也不看Theon就在Jon脚边趴下来。Jon伸手挠挠它的耳根，嘴角有掩藏不住的微笑。  
  
“它试图救我的，当——好吧，当他们要下手时。不幸的是，那灵验的回复术只对我有效，不过我看它现在已经好多了。”  
  
“它的确看上去不错。”Theon表示同意。  
  
然而他的手指冻僵了，于是他把它们朝Jon的手臂靠近。他并不是想触碰。说真的他不想。可接着Jon的手抬起来握住了他左手仅剩的三根手指，温柔但坚定得让他无法轻易挣脱。  
  
“我不是要——”  
  
“我知道你不是。”Jon回答，口气并不刻薄。“那不是重点。”  
  
“我不是——”  
  
“别说了。”Jon打断他。“别。如果你不愿意那我就停手，但——”  
  
“不是这个意思。”他说，感到脸颊不争气地烧了起来，他试着在说这话时不让自己觉得太糟糕，试着不去想如果六个月前的自己做了这种事会作何感想。  
  
“我们是仅存的两个人了。”Jon又说了一遍，坚决但音量不大。“我不晓得自己还在乎别的什么。”  
  
“你到底在干嘛？”  
  
“我在听从你的建议啊。我并不是在做Jon Snow会做的事。我不是在做Robb的继承人会做的事。我甚至也不是在做——我现在的这个什么身份会做的事。我在做 _我_ 想做的事。行吗？”  
  
Theon直直望进Jon的灰眼睛里——在月光下几乎是银色的。他看着对方削瘦的脸，和Ned Stark是那么相似却又完全是两回事，也丝毫不像Robb，而他想他是喜欢自己眼前所见的。他从来没和Jon Snow打得火热。他会对Jon Stark心怀憎意，如果这从一开始就是他的名字。他都不确定该拿要命的亚梭尔·亚亥*怎么办。可他觉得对于 _Jon_ 他要喜欢得多。他不知道Jon此刻看到了些什么，但只要他不讨厌这个，那——那这可能是多年来他第一次不会拒绝，因为他有选择权而他选择不说不。有那么挺疯狂的一阵子，他想象Robb从上面看着他们，并不厌恶此情此景。  
  
“好吧。”他嘶哑地说，在Jon的手指更紧地握住他的手时，他知道自己露出了一丝笑容。  
  
而眼下，在他能记得的许多年里头一次，这居然感觉相安无事。

 

End.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> *佛罗里安（Florian）：歌谣中的人物，以“傻子”佛罗里安而出名。在故事中，他爱上了一位叫琼琪的美丽少女。他被称做有史以来最伟大的傻瓜，亦是最伟大的骑士。根据故事描述，他其貌不扬，盔甲是小丑样式。
> 
> *亚梭尔·亚亥（Azor Ahai）：冰与火中的传奇人物。  
> 根据一本五千年前的亚夏古书预言，亚梭尔·亚亥将会重生，这位预言中的王子将与异鬼战斗。而这一切将发生在长夏之后，黑暗降临之时。这位“王子”将重新唤出光明使者，与异鬼作战，如果他失败了，整个世界将万劫不复。
> 
> 以上注释参考网络。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
